This application for renewal of the UW/FHCRC CFAR includes the University of Washington, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, Seattle BioMed, and Seattle Children's Hospital, Foundation and Research Institute, and international partner institutions. Our CFAR has over 560 faculty, pre- and postdoctoral trainees, and research scientists. Matching financial support for our CFAR from partner institutions equals 35% of CFAR Direct Costs. The highly interdisciplinary CFAR membership represents 12 of the 16 UW Schools and Colleges and all five FHCRC Divisions. Annual external HIV/AIDS research, training, and service program funding to our four CFAR partners currently exceeds $362 million, including $160 million for 148 awards from six of seven CFAR co-sponsoring NIH institutes, OAR and the Fogarty Center. This warrants effective coordination and communication by the CFAR to optimize the return on investment. Strategic research priorities for the future are (1) Prevent New HIV Infections; (2) Improve HIV Disease Outcomes; (3) Expand Basic Science Discovery Research; and (4) Reduce HIV-Related Health Disparities. To achieve these aims, our goals are (1) Develop a New Generation of Young Innovative HIV/AIDS Researchers; and (2) Provide infrastructure, resources, and incentives for Sustainable Interdisciplinary Translational Science. Ten proposed Cores (three new or completely restructured) and three new Scientific Working Groups (SWGs) emphasize (1) Clinical, Epidemiology, Health Services, and Health Economics Research; (2) Socio- Behavioral and Prevention Research; and (3) Basic Discovery Research, including Retrovirology, Immunology, and Molecular Profiling/Computational Biology. Each Core has individual-level and population-level components, domestic and international components, and collaborations within and external to our CFAR. For the twenty-sixth year of the UW/FHCRC CFAR, we will continue to be innovative. A multi-stage Strategic planning process led to: (1) Merging current Clinical Research and Clinical Retrovirology Cores to improve efficiency and reduce costs; (2) Replacing the Computational Biology Core with a new Molecular Profiling and Computational Biology Core that synergizes FHCRC and UW strengths; (3) Creating an AIDS-Associated Infections and Malignancies Core from a successful SWG; and (4) Launching three new SWGs to build upon strong UW/FHCRC programs for research on Substance Abuse and HIV/STI; Implementation Science; and Curative Therapies for HIV. Cross-CFAR Cores (Administration, Developmental, Biometrics, and International) will support and interact with every Core. The CFAR will support and provide added value for future local, national and international HIV/AIDS research priorities.